moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Undercity Nexus
"Be wary, child, of Plaguelands plain.. Be mindful, child, of the infected grain.. For if throat is parched and of infected water sip.. Forever your soul will be in cursed Scourge grip. So heed this warning, child, and if far from mother stray.. Let light from home’s hearth guide you back your way.” T''he Undercity Nexus is an active Forsaken network composed of Forsaken Professionals and Civilians who share a common goal: the unrelenting defense of their lands and interests. Rather than claim to be a hardened military or militia, the nexus is more of a network approach to reflect the many and diverse interests of it's members. Ranks & Operations Within The Undercity Nexus • '''Undercity Nexus Structure:' The Undercity Nexus uses a structure with a basic hierarchy, and conducts business more like a professional network. Members raise in rank through participation in guild events. *''Initiate'' a.k.a. 'Shovel Head' - Potential members who know of the Nexus and are not yet members. (OOC: Players pending IC RP interview who have passed the ooc interview.) *''Recruit'' - A new member who has formally joined the Nexus. (OOC: New member who has completed the ooc and ic rp interview process and been accepted into the guild.) *''Agent ''- Members who have proven themselves. (OOC: Standard members.) *''Rake a.k.a. 'Black Hand''' - Veteran members who have a long standing history with the Nexus. These members have shed blood and ichor in various causes. (OOC: These are our Serior Members.) *''Clerk'' - Members who help maintance the network, and are renown for the aide they lend to others. (OOC: Members of this rank are Junior Officers.) *''Harbinger ''- Veteran members of renown who have a long history of defending the interests of the Forsaken and for aiding others. (OOC: These are the guilds Officers.) • Base of operations: Members of the Undercity Nexus gather at random through the known world, and make use of the Southshore Inn for formal meetings and gatherings. Guild Recruitment Info & Contacts • Primary IC / OOC Contacts: Banshih (GM), Silaine (RP Officer), Vaebaen (Jr Officer) • Joining: A player wanting to join will go through an ooc and ic rp interview prior to joining. Recruitment is handled one-on-one through direct engagement and dialog with interested individuals. Recruitment is primarily through ic rp. • Guild Activities: The guild engages in casual pve content such as heroic dungeons, achievement runs, old world raids, and lfr. We engage casually in pvp content, and rp-pvp. • Focus: Heavy rp in regards to Forsaken lore, with casual PVE and PVP. We do participate in RP-PVP. • Ideal Recruits: We are looking for active Forsaken rpers who are over level 20. Characters should be based on established Forsaken lore. We prefer that members have a rp mod such as MyRolePlay that is filled out in a tasteful manner. • Lore: We care about lore, but do understand that there are many grey areas. In the end, lore in RP is meant to help not hinder players. That being said, characters should be founded on accepted and established lore. • Player Ages: The bulk of our guild is composed of adults. We prefer that our members be over the age of 16 due to the darker themes frequently found in the guild rp. Screenshot Gallery Nexus standard.JPG|Undercity Nexus Banner Ucnexus herald1f 2.jpg|Guild Coat-Of-Arms ucnex_victory.JPG|Victory Against The Crusade - rp pvp abi_sil.jpeg|Defense of the UC - rp pvp closeup_veterans_ride.JPG|Memorial Ride volk_meeting2.JPG|Supporting The Troll Rebellion undercitynexus_guild_ranks.jpg|Guild Structure shadowsermon_june23_2013_2.JPG|Cult Of Forgotten Shadow Sermons ForsakenHeadBanner99.gif|Lost Guild Relic - 'The Standard of Three' recruitment_1_july10-rose.JPG|Recruitment... Category:Forsaken Guilds Category:Horde Guilds Category:Undercity Nexus Category:Organizations Category:Forsaken Organizations